moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tyger5000
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super Moshi Missions page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Abce2 (Talk) 17:29, May 30, 2012 Hey Could you not add faces to the Likes and Dislikes sections? Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 19:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I see. Well, thanks for the explanation. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete my page, whats your problem? Hey If there is an unwanted page that needs to be deleted, just put a delete template on it. It's easier if you put the template instead of 'Delete this', so admins will easily recognise it. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:17, December 6, 2012 (UTC) To add a deletion template, just go to the Templates section, (on right-hand side) and click on delete. After that, click OK and there you go. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:23, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey look, I already said I'm sorry to Sadie in chat. And you know what? Forget about the chat mod thing!!! You didn't become one and neither did I!!! So just forget about that junk. It's GONE now. And why does it irritate you SOOOO much that I opposed on your chat mod page??? HUH? I want an answer on this email: Snoopman14@gmail.com . Thanks, Snoopman14 (talk) 20:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Snoopman14 Please can I have the Series 3 Card Code and the Series 4 Blind Bag code now? My monster is Starwarsfanno1! First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 22:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the message! I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Perhaps you should go on Chat now! But if you can't, then please go on Chat tommorow (7PM - UK) where I will receive the code via PM. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh BTW, I re-edited this message because when I published it, I wasn't logged on! Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:52, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, I was just wondering, would you like to move your Moshling requests and creations to this new Wiki please, http://mmfc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Thanks to the new Wiki, you are able to create your Moshling creations freely on that Wiki. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tyger I'm from RES. So about foxface. Do you know any way you could ban her from moshi wiki? It would be easier and if she makes your life hell ill get her banned from moshi. OK? ~~Saph-eh~~ Please can I have the Series 3 Card Code and the Series 4 Blind Bag code now? It's past Christmas! My monster is Starwarsfanno1! First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 00:32, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I see you get on the wiki often, but will you EVER get on chat again? Chat mods need to be active on chat 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)''' 20:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanx its taken a long hard 3 years to get there im hoping for level 50 by Christmas :) DaNdY 09:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) how did you get on that kind of moshi monsters anthonyhat its in the zoo :) DaNdY 12:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Congrats! You're now an admin! You can now protect and unlock pages and you can also block users too! But remember, if you abuse these tools, then you will be demoted and blocked. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 18:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Profile Pic Braeburn? Braeburn??!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Signature New Signature, check it out! :D Do you think that I am experienced enough to become an Admin?--Darth Hill (talk) 11:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply You don't need to do that, you take care of your business, I'll take care of mine. :D Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Tyger, nice talking to you on chat.--Darth Hill (talk) 11:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) hello i have been on here before and im on moshi are u on? thetes chat Lalaloopsyme (talk) 11:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) It's okay! You can rejoin! Chat Go on chat :P Who is this 'earth guy' you speak of? I don't know who this 'Earth guy' is but, are you sure he is a computer hacker? Sorry :( Hi Tyger, sorry I didn't help you make the pages for the Moshi Products :( : I'll help you to make pages for the moshi products, I got most of the Micro Moshi pics! : Benjaminddd8 | Talk to me! 05:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Blocked Why did you get blocked and when? Mickyfickie (talk) 07:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC)